


can't be blamed

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: "you like this," he says, a little bit in awe. "you're into it. me in your clothes. you're into it."
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 139





	can't be blamed

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by meghan's (paranormalbouquet) most recent fic <3 and also by a promt given by prompts.neocities.org (cody surprises noel by wearing his clothes)
> 
> thank u for reading :)

his phone starts buzzing against his leg halfway through the second game. he knows better than to pull it out and check it, he could maybe get away with it if marcus was here, but sam has his _game face_ on, and cody knows better than to start texting when they're playing. 

when they finally wait in the lobby for the next game to start, cody leans back in his chair and pulls out his phone to check his messages.

he has many, many messages.

all from noel. huh. weird. noel is not a texter and everyone knows that.

 **noel** : nice hoodie

cody bites his lower lip to keep from smiling. something about noel watching sam’s stream and noticing makes his pulse kick up a bit.

 **noel** : thief

 **noel** : wonder if it still smells like me

 **noel** : you look so good

 **noel** : miss you already

 **noel** : fuck 

cody can feel his face heating up. he closes out of the messages app, locks his phone, and clears his throat. 

"i’m gonna go get water," he announces, and sam gives him a look through the screen, one eyebrow raised.

"dude, can't you wait until after this game?”

"nope,” he says, popping the p. “i will be fast,” he waves a hand before dropping his headset and sprinting out of the office.

 **cody** : i haven't even read all of these yet, do i need to be alone when i do? 

anticipation thrums beneath his skin when the typing bubbles pop up.

 **noel** : unless you think sam wants to see you get your hand on your dick yeah probably

cody sucks in a sharp breath. they send each other dirty texts sometimes. well, mostly it's on noel's end, cody always ends up making a joke out of it and instead of getting off they end up laughing until they cry. but this is- cody wants this, he realizes, and he looks down at the hoodie he's wearing, noel’s hoodie, and he suddenly needs to be alone like, yesterday.

cody thumbs through the rest of noel's messages, all some variation of how hot cody looks wearing noel's hoodie, how he wants to push it up over his belly, kiss his hips, get his mouth lower. 

cody's sweating a little, heat coiling at the base of his spine, and fuck, he wishes he hadn't agreed to be on sam’s stream.

 **cody** : we’re still streaming 

he types, then groans when sam texts him to get back, _immediately_. another message from noel pops up, a photo this time, him shirtless in the mirror. cody curses sam’s stupid stream and closes his eyes, trying to collect himself. but noel doesn't even let him catch his breath.

 **noel** : wanna fuck you while you're wearing that

if this keeps up, cody's going to have a serious problem walking back into his office.

 **cody** : wait for me

 **cody** : give me an hour

the rest of the stream is the worst. he's fidgety, more than normal, and sam shouts at him for missing a shot at least five times. his fucking phone keeps vibrating, and when they finally, finally, finish, he leaves the discord call before barely saying goodye. 

his messages are full of pictures of noel, his shirt rucked up, one hand resting on his belly; his shirt off, one arm above his head and his face turned into his bicep; the waistband of his underwear tugged down, exposing the coarse patch of hair just above his dick.

 **noel** : discord?

cody gets up from his chair to lock the door. he sits on the edge of the chair, chewing his lip. he’s still fully dressed when noel enters the call, who is not fully dressed at all. he’s got one hand down the front of his underwear, his eyes half-lidded, and he looks at cody with a sly grin that makes cody's toes curl. 

“hey," noel says, his voice rough.

"you're so hot it's gross," cody says, and noel laughs, bright and full.

"take your clothes off," noel replies, and cody shifts a little in his chair, grabs the back of his neck and squeezes.

"or you could just jerk off for me," cody suggests, but noel shakes his head, rolling his hips a little.

"no. wanna do it to you," he says. "leave the hoodie on, just- c'mon, cody, get your dick out."

"leave the hoodie on," cody repeats, watching the way noel's eyes catch on his neck as he tugs at his collar. "you like this," he says, a little bit in awe. "you're into it. me in your clothes. you're into it."

"fuck yes i am, cody, you look so good," noel says. "why are you even-" he sucks in a breath, his eyelids fluttering as he tightens his grip on his dick. “don't you have enough clothes to wear?"

"it smells like you," cody says, flat-out, because it's true, and noel groans, the sound loud in cody's quiet room. “i miss you, you asshole, so i stole three of your fucking hoodies, are you happy?"

"please, cody, come on, take your pants off," noel begs, he lays back, popping the button on his jeans and shoving them down to his thighs. he’s hard, aching a little from how long he's been waiting to get a hand on his dick, and it's a relief to wrap his fingers around it, squeeze just the side of it too hard. 

“keep talking," cody says. "noel-”

"you look so fucking good," noel says, and cody has to look away from the screen, turn his face into his shoulder. he gets a full whiff of noel’s cologne then, and it makes his dick pulse in his hand. "wearing my hoodie like that, like you’re _mine,_ holy shit- i miss you."

it's so hot, the way noel is looking at him through the screen, this mixture of awe and want and love, and he can hear the wet sound of noel jacking off, the way his breath hitches every few seconds, especially when cody angles the camera downward so noel can see the hem of the hoodie catch on the head of his dick.

"fuck, noel," cody pants, going for breezy but probably failing miserably, "imagine if i took the pink- the tight one," it's meant to be a joke, but it falls heavy on his ears, like a promise of things to come.

noel makes a strangled sound, and cody opens one eye, watching noel's back arch, his head tipped back and his mouth open. "you'd like that?" cody says, and that's it, that's that, noel's coming all over himself, going crazy on the screen, thinking about cody in his clothes.

cody's own orgasm comes so soon after, it shocks him, makes his toes curl into his hard floors and his teeth sink hard into his lower lip. he comes all over noel's hoodie, and he's not even mad about it.

a few long minutes pass, just the sound of noel's blissed-out breathing, and then cody laughs quietly. "you really love yourself, huh? seeing your clothes on someone else really got you going."

cody knows noel loves him, even though he doesn't say it as much, he always shows it. but sometimes, this little voice in the back of the head makes him wonder why. makes him press noel's buttons, just to see what he'll say.

"no," noel says, sitting up on his elbows. there's come drying on his stomach, and his face is flushed. he's fucking beautiful, and he's all cody’s. "i love you.”

"yeah, well," cody grumbles, trying not to smile. "now there's cum on my hoodie."

noel grins. "my hoodie."

"whatever," cody says, waving a hand, but he's smiling for real now. "that was good.”

“i know," noel says, and cody's emotions are working in overdrive right now, so he knows it's time to call it a night before he does something stupid like propose over discord with cum on his hoodie.

"i'll see you tomorrow," he says, rolling his eyes when noel blows a kiss to him (but secretly loving it because he's so fucking sweet).

"hey cody," noel says, before cody can hang up. noel's out of view of the camera, and when he comes back, he's got something in his hands. he holds it out, and cody bursts out laughing when he realizes.

"you absolute asshole!" he says. "that's my favorite hoodie!"

"maybe i'll wear it for you tomorrow," noel says, his voice suddenly an octave lower, and okay, yeah.

cody can work with this.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are vvv welcome


End file.
